Conventionally, a swash plate type compressor for an automobile is a known technology. The following structure has been proposed for preventing seizure between a shoe and the swash plate in this conventional swash plate type compressor. That is, forming an end surface of the shoe which slides with the swash plate into a mid to high shape whereby the center part slightly convexes or forming a coating layer on the surface of the swash plate which slides with the shoe has been proposed (patent document 1 for example). In addition to forming a coating layer on the surface of the swash plate, forming multiple concentric ring shaped grooves and ring shaped peaks has also been proposed (patent document 2 for example). In patent document 2, initial affinity and retention of lubrication is improved by arranging multiple concentric ring shaped grooves and ring shaped peaks.
In addition, forming regular dents and indents on the surface of a thrust bearing has also been proposed in order to improve the sliding properties of a thrust bearing as a sliding component (patent document 4 for example).